


她说

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	她说

第一章  
小c是个活泼开朗的女孩子，留着个蘑菇头，大大的眼睛，瘦小却精力旺盛。身边朋友对她的印象，大概都是她穿简单的白色T恤牛仔裤在人群中乱跑的样子。小c爱玩爱闹，朋友很多，走在路上总能遇到人笑嘻嘻和她打招呼，因为太过活泼还被人说过是假小子，她也不管这些，该疯还是疯，没心没肺，一整天都没有安静坐下的时候。  
这段时间小c的朋友发现她有点不对劲——假小子居然开始穿起裙子，蓄了长发，虽然还是爱笑，可再也不和班里的男生嘻嘻哈哈，手脚并用的打闹了。  
为什么呢。这可是小c的一个秘密，她还没有做好准备要告诉别人，她恋爱了。  
小c的小男朋友叫JOE，在另外一所高年级的贵族学校就读。JOE长的比同龄人成熟很多，五官有某个电影明星的影子，个子也很高，壮壮的。  
两个人第一次见是在一个聚会，他们各自的学校都去了挺多人，大家都在闹，JOE玩的累了，胡乱坐在她的旁边，小c不经意转过头时，他也刚好看着这个方向，随意地对她笑一下。  
小c当时就觉得这个男生有一种说不出来的好看，不甚精致，而有一种粗糙的帅气，像是微辣的啤酒和冒着气的雪碧，滋啦滋啦又冰冰凉。她是累趴了想休息一下再去闹腾，坐在他旁边突然就挪不开，眼睛止不住往那个人身上飘。  
这么明显的偷看JOE当然知道，他不拆穿，两个人就自然交谈起来。小c短短一生中也没试过这么尴尬困窘，手足无措，他们两个的谈天完全不是小c习惯了的那种模式。JOE淡淡的问她一句，她轻声回答。在人群噪杂中，小c居然有种和他在咖啡厅听着音乐谈心的错觉。  
——如果忽略她比音乐更加响亮的心跳的话。  
谈话时断时续，小c忍不住瞪大了眼睛偷偷看JOE，他拿着瓶饮料，眼睛盯着远处某一点，小c也学他开一瓶可乐，搜寻他看的那块地方，再偷笑回头望他一眼。JOE把额前的头发都捋起来，露出的侧脸和迷离的眼睛很是好看，小c突然想起不知道在哪本言情小说读来的字句，只想在形容JOE的时候通通用上去，都还不够。  
咬着吸管对着JOE发呆的时候被发现了，JOE看她的表情似乎有点怔仲，迟了几秒才对她调皮的眨眨眼睛。那之后JOE有意无意端详她，露出一种小c形容不出的神态，她觉得JOE大概是有点低落。  
后面的事情糊里糊涂，她的喜欢表现的太明显，即使努力掩饰还是被发现，JOE这种情场老手，轻易就把她拿下了。  
在一起之后也没有机会冷静下来思考，两个人怎么在一起，JOE到底喜欢她什么。只是这美梦全都太甜蜜，小c觉得不用想太多也是可以的。  
才不过几天的时间，消息灵通的同学A就说起JOE又交女朋友了，JOE也算两个学校中的名人，马上有八卦的妹子问是谁呀，她心里紧张又羞涩。同学摇头说不知道呢，她把心放下，有一点小失望。  
周围的朋友都是一副复杂表情，有人说，JOE明明是迷人的个性，却不是男友的好人选。  
小c问他为什么，同学A和JOE初中同班，就告诉她，JOE对女朋友心不在焉的，好像把人耍着玩，对女友远没有对兄弟贴心呢。  
说完这句话，一群人带着意味深长的笑容互相对视。  
小c有点吃惊，和她在一起时的JOE完全不是他们说的那样。JOE明明是很绅士，对她体贴又礼貌，过马路会牵着她的手，给她买各种零食，轻轻摸她的头，笑起来的时候也帅气的刚刚好。  
同学A说起JOE，像是被打开了开关，把之前听说JOE对待自己女友的一些奇葩事迹一一抖出来，比如约会让女友干等啊，在交往期间还和其他女生暧昧啊，打电话常常不接，永远记不住女友喜好之类，活像和JOE交往的当事人就是他。  
小c听完，笑笑说确实有点奇葩哦，心里却像跑完800米猛灌一瓶冰糖水，甜味一丝丝沁入五脏六腑，偷偷反驳，哼，他对我可好了。  
他只有对我才这么好。  
小c没有把和JOE交往的事情告诉任何人，JOE像是她一个人独享的小秘密，她不想自己珍惜的感情被无关的人议论，甚至要求了JOE也要对别人保密。只在夜深人静的时候把两人相处的片段翻出来，占了便宜般细细的回忆。她想，这么棒的JOE，可是我的男朋友。

第二章  
秋天有点风，JOE像所有偶像剧一样把他的外套脱下来披在她身上。两个人手牵手走着，约好要去看电影。可是JOE在路上接了一个电话，给了她一个稍等的手势离开了，她站在街头，近一小时呆呆看巷子拐角，JOE脸上是从没有过的生动神采。  
那天小c吹了很久的冷风，即使有JOE给她披上的棉外套，手心也依然的冰凉。  
JOE接下来的一路心情都很好，在冰淇淋店的时候小c终于忍不住，开口问时声音还带着点艰涩：“刚才……打电话的是谁呀。”  
小c怕冷，这种天气来吃冰淇淋她一点都不喜欢，握住纸筒的双手冻的僵硬。那问题JOE没回答，她伸出去想取暖的手也被避开，只好把疑问和双手都缩回口袋里。  
这种情况之后也常常发生，小c似是无意间看了JOE的通话记录，永远是那个电话号码刚打过来，自己就被撇在一边。她不解，JOE明明知道她翻腾的情绪，追问之后也只含糊其词说是朋友。  
小c想，那她就相信是朋友吧。  
直到那天，JOE去买单的时候把手机落下，又有一通电话打过来，那11位数字她背的烂熟。  
内心有点忐忑的接通电话，背景声音很吵，说话的却是个男声，低沉的，大概是同年龄的男性同学。态度嚣张的急吼吼说：“JOE我们到机场了，你来接我们撒。”  
小c怔在原地，半响才回神，那边的男生都开始用大分贝怒吼了。她支支吾吾，惊出一身冷汗，手忙脚乱的把电话挂了，又长舒一口气。  
什么嘛，小c傻笑，是个男的啊。  
JOE回来之后小c很诚恳的道歉，还说，你的朋友脾气真差哦，我没说话他就吼上了。  
JOE本来还有点生气的样子，听了她这句话翻回去看通话记录，再苦涩笑笑说，是啊，他脾气挺差的。  
小c朝JOE卖萌，星星眼撒娇JOE一向是最受不了的，她拉着对方的袖子拜托：“带我去见见你的朋友嘛。带我去嘛带我去嘛~”  
JOE见她这幅样子，表情都缓和下来，犹豫了一下还是答应了。  
去机场的路上JOE告诉小c，刚才电话里面的是他的同学王俊凯，另外还有王俊凯的发小王源。两个人去国外留学了不到一年，实在适应不了环境加之王源挑食，吃不到重庆美食被饿的不行，遂又哭爹喊娘的回来了。  
小c笑眯眯的听，心想，这么有个性应该和她很合得来才是，不由得有些期待。  
JOE大概是挺久没见那两人，紧张的情绪笼罩了整个车厢，一会儿摆弄头发一会儿按按手机，这么样的JOE她还从来没见过，有点新奇，觉得JOE这样也很迷人可爱。  
机场人挺多，但是王俊凯和王源还是很容易就被一眼认出来。  
说实话，在见到王俊凯王源之前，小c一直觉得JOE是她见过最帅气的男生，爱情给她带上了太厚的滤镜，可见到王俊凯王源两人，她就算再怎么镇定，还是小小的被闪瞎了眼睛。  
只是再好看，小c也没有和他们亲近的念头，直觉这两个不是和她同一世界的人。  
王俊凯在电话里面挺嚣张，见了她却有点不好意思，有点痞气的拍拍JOE的肩膀笑，虎牙露出来的瞬间酷炫的气场就亲近许多。在他旁边的王源也对小c笑，甜甜的。  
虽说是去接他们两个，四个人却分开着走。小c和JOE跟在凯源后面看着，一路上发现王俊凯总把王源护在怀里，比起平时JOE护着她的时候还贴心，生怕来人把王源撞倒了。  
王源就是瘦瘦小小的，看的出来在国外真的没吃好，瘦到不行，衣服也空荡荡，王俊凯拉着他的手，他就乖乖跟着，眨着大眼睛萌死人。  
小c扯扯JOE的衣角，想跟他吐槽这两人感情真好，这是JOE最喜欢她做的小动作，可这回JOE却没理她，只盯着前面的那个瘦小的背影。  
这边王俊凯给王源理了理书包袋子，问他，“肚子饿哦？想吃点什么。“  
王源点点头，停下来指前面的冰淇淋店，那样子真的很乖，像背着书包的兔子，可兔子一点都不安分，他说：“就吃这个。”  
王俊凯气的牙痒，捏了拳头对他说：“你敢吃我打死你。”  
JOE走快几步赶上去，小c拉着衣角的手很自然被甩开，她看见JOE轻轻握住王源肩膀，语气很亲昵，说：“王源儿我带你去吃。”  
JOE的手马上被王俊凯推开了，他也捏着拳头威胁JOE，不过对着JOE的表情是很认真的生气，拉下脸警告他：“不准去。”  
男朋友径直把自己抛下了，小c在后面看的很不满。

 

 

 

  
小扭曲  
探花11  
第三章  
学校的效率很高，才一个星期不到，王俊凯王源的手续已经办好了，王俊凯比王源高两个年级，就去了JOE所在的高年级就读，而王源恰巧转到小c班里。  
王源长得很好看，说不清是英俊还是可爱，在讲台上直挺挺的站着，头发剪得短短的露出来眉毛，很嫩，班里的女生都喜欢他。  
上课的时候他认出小c，笑的挺开心的和她打了招呼。小c也笑着点头。  
小c第一次见到王源的时候，他就被王俊凯护着，显得多柔弱。从此误以为他是处处要人照顾的个性，或者是在新班级端着，玻璃娃娃一样难相处。真正成为同班同学后，小c才知道王源完全是个活泼的个性，只有面对着陌生人才收着。  
撇开长得唇红齿白这一点，王源就是个普通的小男孩儿，上课坐在课桌上乖乖听课写作业，下课满教室窜，和新交的朋友互拥着去打篮球，与人在场上争抢的时候蹦蹦跳跳，很是搞笑。  
特别是王源和他同桌熟悉起来后，变得有点话唠，用重庆话神气的指手画脚，同学们和他熟了也不拘泥，老是逗他，看他举手投足之间傻里傻气，就扎在一堆嘲笑那个傻小子。  
王源和班里每个人都玩的挺好，反而和之前见过一面的小c不是很亲热。这样性格的两个人没说过几句话，实在让人纳闷，小c的同桌B都问她，你不喜欢新来的转学生啊。  
小c当然是说没有，怎么会呢。  
她只是看到王源，就会想起来JOE的各种奇怪反应，即使知道这不关王源的事情，也忍不住带了点其它的色彩。  
数学课的时候老师点名让王源上去回答问题，王源刚发了呆，慌慌张张站起来，即使穿着棉衣也瞧着纤细，脖子缩在领子里面，白而修长的手指卷着书角一脸为难，他旁边的人把答案高高举着生怕他看不到，还有人低声重复着答案，比被点名那个还要紧张。  
抽屉里传来震动，小c低下头，抽出抽屉里面的手机，红红的手指头划开微信的聊天记录，和JOE的对话被她置顶，背景是两个人在冰淇淋店里的合照，她笑的灿烂。  
果然是JOE，他问，你们现在在上课吗，是数学课对吧。  
最近两个人的话题都围绕着学校，JOE之前没有特意打听过她们的课时，现在却连她的课表和下课时间都摸清了，空暇时总是问她，“班里同学相处和睦吗”、“作业难吗”、“书读的怎么样”，再若无其事的提起，王源对班里还适应吗？今天天气这么冷，王源有没有多穿一点呢？  
天气真的很冷，小c吸吸鼻子，她今天只穿了一件单薄的卫衣外套，在教室里都有冷风一点点吹在她裸露的脚踝。但是看见背景里JOE的脸，好像就能温暖一点点，她把手臂架在桌子上，头埋着刚想回消息，那边JOE又发了信息过来。  
王源最讨厌数学课了，哈哈。  
小c突然就有点恹恹的，把手机又放回去，关了机。

第四章  
重庆已经开始降温了，小c总是把握不到穿衣服的正确节奏，有点小感冒，抽着鼻子路过教室门口的时候撞到一个人，对方连忙说抱歉，再抬起头，原来是王源。  
王源也感冒了，他爱打球，脱掉衣服流了汗去沾冷水，一圈儿跑下来就光荣的病了，现在两只红鼻子小猫撞到头，王源楞了一下，抽着鼻子嘴巴咧开笑：“小c你也感冒啦哈哈哈哈。”  
感冒有什么好高兴的，真是个呆瓜。小c想。于是她胡乱点个头，回去座位坐好。  
他们学校有些学生家离得挺远的，中午休息时间又短，一般是在学校解决午饭不回家了，小c也是这样。所以中午的时候JOE说要来他们学校送药，小c有点惊喜。她并没有告诉JOE自己感冒了这件事情，大概是对方在语音里听出来的？小c紧了紧外套，温柔的笑了。  
等待的时间很漫长，小c在教室吃了午饭做作业，教室里面只剩几个同学，左边的王源应付着扒了几口饭，呼啸着从她旁边跑过，把她的练习册带歪了，她再叠回去。  
不久JOE就打电话来，问她们教室在哪儿，这还是他第一次来。小c收拾了东西去外面等他，看见王源和一帮人打着篮球，不过不像平时那么有精神的样子，边抽鼻子也跑的慢，那群人居然还让着他，几个高个子围着像是和小孩玩似的，撞来撞去愣是没碰到王源这边。  
远远的看见JOE，旁边跟着王俊凯。  
王俊凯还不算很高，但是身材比例很好，腿十分长，一条校道走出了红毯的感觉。他一手提拉着药，一手拿着一件厚重的黑色外套，还是一贯的黑着脸，神色犀利的旁边人都不敢靠近，可是他长的着实亮眼，很多女生都聚在一起偷偷看他，低声惊呼“好帅！”  
JOE看见她，跟她招招手，那群女生的目光也随之转过来，羡慕的议论一阵，小c只好装作没事人一样，缩在衣袖里的双手却兴奋的捏紧了。  
小c在教室前面的台面看他们，可是JOE并不走过来，而是在篮球场前面站定了，他看见了王源。  
王俊凯比他更早发现那个身影，站在篮球场旁边，脸色沉的吓人，喊：“王源儿你给我回来！”  
王源正耍的开心，听见王俊凯的声音呆呆回头，一秒钟怂的像颗球，僵硬着走过来，给王俊凯一个傻笑，王俊凯没笑，JOE倒是笑了。  
王俊凯恶狠狠的把衣服给他套上，再像提着兔子一样抓着王源的后领，带着他回教室吃药。JOE跟着他们走在前面，并没有回头招呼小c，她咬咬牙自己回了教室。  
在教室里玩着手机的同桌B一看见王俊凯进门，眼睛都直了，用力戳她的手臂：“快看快看！那个男生好~帅！他是谁！”  
A马上回头八卦：“隔壁的学校这学期留学回来的，他们校草，王俊凯，迷倒了重庆乃至全国万千少女啊。”再怨念的砸砸嘴，明显酸葡萄心理说：“不过我觉着没有王源好看。”  
B狠狠瞪他一眼，两个人就谁最帅这个问题展开了激烈的争吵。  
王源坐回去座位无聊翻着书，王俊凯走到他桌子前面，把一袋子药放好了，再拿了保温杯倒水，低头问王源吃没吃午饭的时候，头发刚好垂下来，遮住那双好看的眼睛，应该是日常的问候，却被王俊凯问出了咬牙切齿的感觉。  
王源没回答，王俊凯看他反应就知道不对，一手撑着课桌，一手揉他的脸，像要吃肉的老虎一样凶。  
王源没反抗。在王俊凯身边，他整个人的气场都变了，像是软棉的糯米遇到酒曲开始发酵，又或者从嘭嘭菇变成了奶油棉花糖，他们俩周围都加上彩色方框，莫名让人脸红心跳。  
王俊凯看起来帅气，居然四处倒腾，很龟毛的去找到了王源吃剩下的盒饭，打开盖子看到几乎完整的午饭，王俊凯头顶的毛都炸了，非扯着王源出去再吃一顿。  
B捧着脸荡漾：“好贴心哦，好想有个这样的男朋友。”  
与此同时，小c看见JOE朝她走过来，周围的人都挺惊讶。  
JOE只说了两句话。问小c吃了吗，她点点头，又说那我先走了，以后再来看你，就和她挥了挥手，离开了教室。  
AB两个唧唧喳喳围着她问：“原来JOE新交的女朋友就是你哦，深藏不露嘛”、“你认识王俊凯吗，给我联系方式！”  
小c都摇摇头，拿了自己的保温杯喝水，嗓子很痛。  
哦，她想，原来JOE是陪着王俊凯送药来的。

第五章  
之后王俊凯来她们学校的次数越来越多，JOE有时候陪着他来，大多时候还是王俊凯一个人。班里的女生从一开始的心潮澎湃，到后来都习惯了。  
可小c从头至尾都不能习惯，甚至看到王俊凯王源的互动，都有奇怪的感觉。  
王俊凯担心王源不吃饭，中午都会过来盯着他吃，他们学校离这里挺远，王俊凯气喘吁吁一路跑过来，教室都没人了。王源这时候都已经收拾好了东西，等着他一起吃饭，有时候给王俊凯送个小礼物，王俊凯就笑的看不见眼睛，露出来尖尖的虎牙。  
B坐在王源右后方四个座位，每次看见这个画面就拉着小c的手直呼“我被帅晕了”，再夸张的晕过去。  
吃完饭如果还有一点时间，王俊凯就会拉着王源到处逛逛，并不是什么浪漫的地方，类似学校附近的文具店啊超市啊，有一次小c就看见王俊凯拉着王源的手慢悠悠的走，像个老大爷。  
王俊凯来的次数多了，和A他们也熟悉起来，但是不太正经的A从来不敢开王俊凯的玩笑，大家都莫名的觉得王俊凯不太好惹。  
就算是和王俊凯关系最好的王源，在无所谓的小事惹王俊凯生气的次数也非常多。王俊凯的性格简直让人捉摸不透，永远不知道他什么时候会生气。  
王俊凯一不开心了，王源就轻轻扯王俊凯的袖子衣角，王俊凯不理他，他跟着王俊凯静静坐在凳子上面，王俊凯气着气着，回头看他这个样子，就凶狠的问：“以后还敢不敢？”不管王俊凯说的是什么事，王源一律说不敢不敢，这事情就算过去了。  
他们两个人相处真的非常妙，有时候王俊凯心情好，王源凑近去撒娇，眨着大眼睛，王俊凯就笑的像朵花儿。即使吃饭的时候，王俊凯也能盯着王源傻笑，王源说这个青菜不好吃，王俊凯也笑，呵呵呵呵的帅气又可爱，B都能看着男神的脸配下3碗饭。  
王俊凯每天每天给王源带许多的零食和饮料，他最怕王源不吃东西，觉得王源太瘦了，多吃点零食也是可以的，吃胖了最好。王源吃零食的时候王俊凯就在旁边守着，看王源松鼠一样一根根啃完，拿纸巾给王源擦嘴。  
要说王俊凯够体贴吧，却一点儿不温柔，一直要欺负王源，还不许王源生气。王源有时候不开心了王俊凯也生气，整个人就是霸道，整天整天的管着王源，像个老妈子，可这样的相处模式小c居然很羡慕。

 

 

 

  
小扭曲  
探花11  
第六章  
这天JOE也一起来了，坐在小c旁边看王源缩了脖子，靠着墙玩手机。  
天气冷，王源穿的并不多，王俊凯觉得靠墙不好，就念叨他，用手推搡他。王源被推的东倒西歪，像个受气包，软软的任王俊凯捏。一般男孩子早就打起来了，可是王源没有，游戏输了就用亮亮的眼睛瞧着王俊凯，王俊凯说着说着，不由自主吞了口口水，笑了。伸手去摸他蓬松的头毛。  
王俊凯把王源揉的很舒服，王源眯眯眼睛，就顺势靠在王俊凯肩膀上，双手还抱着手机，墙换成王俊凯继续玩。王俊凯这回不闹他了，把他拉过来一点，再近一点，头靠着头玩手机游戏。  
JOE看着他们俩闹，小c过去拽JOE的袖子，JOE回头问她干嘛呢。  
她想说你怎么都不看我呀，也说不出口。有点可怜。  
JOE安慰般的想伸手摸小c的头，小c顿时鼻酸，低下头躲开了。  
直到了那天A无意间说，小c你的发型和王源有点像哦。  
小c像是被打了一锤子一样，头痛的剧烈，她呆呆站在原地，一时间脑子里都被漫天的讯息挤爆，无法呼吸。她一直觉得哪里不对，其实从一开始就有导火索被埋下了，只是她没有管，当做无所谓。  
A还在开玩笑：“性格也很像啊，都是二二的，嘿，你们是不是相见恨晚啊？”  
岂止相见恨晚呢。如果能再早点，更早一点让她发现，她都不会这么难过。  
秋天快结束的时候小c开始蓄长发，和JOE见面的下午特意穿了淡紫色的长裙，她把手背在身后，仰起头看她在世界上最最喜欢的男生，问他说：“我好看吗？”  
满腔热情也可以一瞬间被冰冻，JOE的目光只在她身上两秒，点点头又望向教室的左边。  
小c突然的很暴躁，有很多话想质问他，火焰的触角灼烧着岌岌可危的爱情，线快要被烧断，理智差点跌入悬崖。她要把JOE骂醒，告诉JOE在她心中他是多么卑鄙无耻，且悲惨又可笑。  
小c望着JOE的侧脸，告诉自己只要上前一步，就能结束这白痴的幻想。可到底还是什么都没说。  
JOE对她温柔的笑，给她买零食，带她去吃冰淇淋，轻轻摸她的后脑勺，干燥的大手紧牵着她，即使是幻觉，再贪恋一下也好。  
渐渐到了期末，JOE的学校学习压力很大，王俊凯也不能整天看着王源，想着法子扩充自己的眼线。B自告奋勇要了男神的联系方式，任务就是监督王源，每天汇报王源吃了多少干了什么，今天心情怎么样有没有不开心之类。B像是找到了机会，整天抱着手机笑的淫荡，王俊凯也耐心回复她。  
冬天渐渐来了，早上大家都裹成球，同学中有人把冻得冰冷的手钻到别人脖子里面取暖，受害者们哇哇乱叫。  
王源最近都不闹腾了，缩在位子上面很少出去玩，别人逗他他闷闷的会几句，明显的情绪不高。  
王俊凯忙的要死，好容易赶过来一趟，四个人一起吃饭，王源见了王俊凯也不和他说话，一个人玩手机，眼睛低垂着。王俊凯和王源说了几句话，看王源都不理，心情更加烦躁，不知道自己又有哪里得罪他，吃完饭气冲冲走了。  
JOE没走，找了个角落安慰王源，轻声问他最近有什么不顺心，王源低头玩手指，一下下摇头，什么都不说。  
JOE的眉头皱的紧紧的，看实在问不出什么，就在王源走了之后嘱咐小c，让她多注意一点王源，还仔细问了最近王源的情况。  
小c看到JOE这幅样子，像吃了苍蝇一样的恶心，之前的不满都堵在心头，分手两个字没经思考就说出了口。  
JOE倒是比她想象中吃惊，张大眼睛问她为什么。小c觉得好笑，原因不是很明显吗。  
可不知道到底是JOE笨还是她笨，JOE还像打发宠物一样拍她的头，为难的说说：“现在这种情况我已经很头痛了，别再闹脾气了好吗？”  
就算决定不再喜欢，对于触碰还是会心动。小c只好狠狠的甩开了他的手，声音很大的吼他，“你根本不喜欢我！”  
从他们在一起后，她明明没有再大声说过话，在他面前努力做个乖巧的恋人。  
JOE还是无辜的样子，眉眼是她爱的那个人，却不可以继续，因为现在她只剩下怨恨。实在气的无处发泄，狠狠踢他一脚：“我胃不好，根本不能吃冰的，你有没有一秒留意过？”  
JOE怔怔的：“你为什么不说？”一边又认错，说他以后会改。  
两人气氛紧张，才几句话小c已经筋疲力尽，不想再继续。  
她直直的与他对视，像是看到他内心最深处，说，我都知道的。够了，我们不要再继续了。  
JOE没有再直视她的眼睛，大概是有点心虚，加之他本来就不是纠缠的人，就算了。  
那个晚上小c哭了一夜，她打小就坚强乐观，没有像这么难过，要把这辈子的眼泪都哭完。

第七章  
王俊凯和王源冷战了，JOE也和小c分手，冬天的教室又是冷冷清清。王源和她一样，放学缩在位置上，一个人吃饭，写字，不说话。  
没有王俊凯的王源真的很抑郁，他瘦瘦小小，本来就不爱吃饭，打篮球不起劲，别人和他说话也总是发呆，讪讪的笑。下课了王源戴着耳机听音乐，反复循环一些悲伤的歌，不知道盯着哪里，大眼睛都被一片灰蒙蒙笼罩，背影好像都下起雨了。  
小c有点心疼，看见王源好像看见另一个自己，想去安慰，两个人的关系又不是很亲密，想说的说不出口。一天中午的时候，去小卖部买了一瓶奶茶，抱在怀里递给他，王源愣了愣接过去。  
小c说：“不要伤心。”  
大概她天生不懂怎么安慰别人，那天下午王源一直趴在桌子上，情绪更加的低落，瘦小的肩膀好像被阴云遮蔽，小c看黑板的时候总忍不住去看那个身影。  
不要伤心。更需要这句话的到底是自己还是王源。  
大雪的一天，大家都很兴奋，王源也一反常态的脸蛋红红，精神不错，小c不由得多看了他几眼，王源居然朝她眨眼睛，很调皮。  
晚上放学，小c一个人先走，过了操场就看见王俊凯等在校门口，下意识就转身回去找王源，等她赶回去王源已经不在教室。  
又急匆匆的再跑到校门口，王源已经跟着王俊凯走了。小c咬咬唇，神使鬼差的跟了上去，三个人距离有五六米，一路踱着到没人的巷口。  
她看见在那个昏暗的小巷子，王俊凯把王源紧紧抱在怀里亲吻，王源系着的围巾也被取下来，王俊凯的手从后腰摸进他的衣服底下。  
王源被亲吻的脸颊绯红，嘴唇也鲜艳的不行，湿润着眼睛也死死抱着王俊凯，王俊凯咬他的耳朵，恶狠狠问他：“还敢不敢乱想？”  
亲吻完了，王俊凯又仔细把王源的围巾系回去，动作轻盈的整理好，啄啄小嘴巴给王源说情话：“我有再多的好朋友，也比不上你呀。”  
王俊凯的神色太温柔，语调太柔软，小c这才发现自己看见了不得了的东西，心跳的猛烈，抓紧了书包带子落荒而逃。  
隔天王俊凯照样来等王源，A调笑他们终于不闹别扭了，王俊凯就拽拽的说，被我揍老实了。  
再去搂了王源的脖子，把他的饭盒抢过来，大声喝道：“还有这么多，通通吃完。”王源一开始还撅个嘴，几秒之后憋不住了，笑的很腼腆。  
B说王俊凯之前没有来，装作不管王源了，却通过他们私底下把王源拿捏的死死的，就这样王源还觉得王俊凯不在意他，王俊凯着实冤枉。  
她还说，其实，王俊凯一生气就要说，我不管你了。嘴上说不管不管，潜意识就是要管，管的更严格。王源已经是他的习惯了，改不掉。  
小c点点头，看着左上角那两个人发呆。吃完饭的王俊凯发现王源在聊天，凑过去监督他的交友状况，看了几下就不许王源再聊，翻出自己的手机给王源看动画片儿。  
从那之后王俊凯都是一个人来，还是给王源带很多东西，王源总笑的小猫儿一样，王俊凯看他的眼神像是要把他吃掉。小c想王源应该早被吃掉了，只是这个狡猾的小猫儿整天把自己包的严实，借着冬天很好的掩盖了这个事实。  
对于王源来说，这个冬天很温暖，每天王俊凯带一个大大的保温瓶，两个人喝一杯水，哈着热气，互相靠着取暖打打游戏，王俊凯总爱闹他，也爱生气，但他还是觉得王俊凯很可爱。

小半年过去，班里的同学都习以为常不再闪瞎眼，自己顾自己的打打闹闹，没有人问起JOE。  
小c从沉思中回过神来，一口气喝完保温杯的热茶，天气渐渐回暖，把杯子放回书包的时候，小c想，明天就不用再带保温杯了吧。  
他们都曾有过一场纠纷，可是她现在明白，无论如何王俊凯都会找回他的王源，JOE却再也不会再回来见她。


End file.
